oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Terms of Service
The Terms of Service are the list of principles one abides to when entering the game. They can be found in the Forum, on Discord, and below. Oberin Terms of Service While you are a member of the Oberin Service, you must abide the following rules. If you break any of these rules, your Oberin account, and your right to use the Oberin service, may be terminated immediately. These rules are: # You may not harass, threaten, embarrass or cause distress, unwanted attention or discomfort to another player. This includes unwanted following, chasing, stalking, etc. You must leave a player alone if they ask you to do so. # You may not use any offensive or sexually explicit language. # You may not use any unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, hateful, racially, ethnically, religiously, or otherwise objectionable language toward any other player. And any other words or actions which offend, inflame, upset or humiliate. # You may not organize any guilds or groups that are based on, or espouse, any racist, sexist, anti-religious, anti-ethnic, anti-gay, or other hate-mongering philosophy. # You may not obstruct another player's movement such as by standing in a doorway, or blocking their escape from danger. # You may not falsify your email address which is required at the time you create a character. # You may not exploit any bug in the Oberin product or service to gain unfair advantage in the game and you will not communicate the existence of any such bug (either directly or through public posting) to any other user. You must inform the administration of any such bug you discover. # You may not allow another person to use your account. # You may not have more than one character logged on at a time. # You may not "macro" your characters while not attending the game. This is called unattended macroing. Unattended macroing means being away from your Oberin session or away from your computer while your character repeats a series of actions for any length of time. If your character is performing a skill or action you must respond to a GM when confronted, if you are found to be "macroing" the penalty will be severe. # You may not cheat in any way listed or not listed here. You may not use any artificial means to advance your character. You may not attempt to bypass the way the game is intended to be played. # You may not use loopholes in the ToS. You may not do things that, though not specifically listed here, obviously conflict with natural gameplay of Oberin. # You may not do anything else that interferes with the ability of other Oberin users to enjoy playing the game, or that increases the expense or difficulty of maintaining the Oberin service for the enjoyment of all its users. # "Hacking" or "cracking" the client or modifying the Oberin Client or Oberin Server in any way, to bypass normal game functions, is not allowed. Those found doing so will be banned immediately. # If for any reason you are in disagreement or conflict between players or GMs (Game Masters), Oberin GMs have the final word in all matters. Category:Glossary